Dirty Little Secret
by moni kun
Summary: Alrighty then! this'll be tons of fun! Shuichiis a lonely writer and poet who bumps into famous pop star Yuki Eiri! They both have dark pasts, how are they going to deal with them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The persistent but crappy writer has returned! I really need a new beta since my last one disappeared from the face of the earth as soon as I finished "Learning to sing with my heart." ;; So yeah. I have been still writing a bit (not much really) of my other stories in my handy dandy notebooks. But I found a whole bunch of empty ones in my room and my muse made me write new stuff down. Apparently it a has a very short attention span. It keeps giving me new stuff before I can even finish the old! I swear that it's doing this to torment all of us... So I'm attempting a new story because He won't leave me alone till I do. I found that as long as I continue thinking up new ideas and writing them down, I can sleep. Otherwise, He'll pester me with sleepless nights full of daydreams until I do! And finishing the old stuff isn't acceptable. Oh no...

Damn quirky muse.

I actually have a few new things to post. But I really should post the old, shouldn't I? hehehe. I'm a procrastinator, and my muse is an over imaginative four year old. Great pair, isn't it?

"Stupid editor." I muttered. "Making me write poems. I groaned. "Of all things, she had to have me write poems." I muttered as I scuffed my feet through the partially lit park. I got a big break not more than a year ago. A large publishing company that wanted to publish my work took me on. But my new editor told me today that they though my books would sell better if it had a poem starting either each section or chapter. Apparently, they had researched my background and recovered some poems of mine that had been published in past newspapers. They liked what they saw and wanted to sell them. _I'm very self-conscious about my poems now, and I've had no inspiration or motivation to write them. _I shrugged and stuffed my hands in my pockets. _They also bring back bad memories, now. _"Oh well." I kicked at a stone, then my face brightened. "Well! I might as well celebrate my good fortunes"! I skipped off in the direction of the nearest bar to earn myself a wonderful hangover.

A paper fluttered out of my pocket and landed at the feet of a figure who stepped out of the shadows. He leaned over and picked up the scrap. As he read it, he snorted. "That boy wrote this? It's crap." But nonetheless, he carefully out it in his pocket and stalked out of the park.

Another day

I staggered out of the bar and headed towards the crosswalk. I did not relish going back to my crummy apartment, but I knew I needed to sleep off the beer sp that I'd be ready to see my editor for the first time since when she told me about the poems. But the fates were against me. As I crossed the street I heard the squeal of rubber as a car roared around the corner. As I turned to see, I was engulfed in a bright white light, right before I collapsed in a heap in the middle of the road.

General pov

The car screeched to a stop. The door then swung open to the blaring of horns and a long legged blond stepped out.

"Look!" A girl whispered.

"It's Yuki!" Cried another.

"Who's that boy?"

"Yuki's so dreamy..."

"Is he all right?"

Yuki stood looking down at the boy. "You are so foolish, brat." Yet he tenderly lifted the teen and set him down on the back seat of his car. Then the car roared to life and squealed down the street, leaving several befuddled passersby behind.

Yuki tipped the mirror so that he could look in the back seat. He studied the stranger lying there. Sweat soaked pink hair was plastered to a pale forehead which was accented by flushed cheeks. His mouth was slightly open, making him look very cute, but also troubled.

_What's wrong with this boy? Why did he write a poem like that?_ He thought in puzzlement. _What happened to him to make him like this?_

He pulled into the garage at his apartment and carried the kid upstairs. He set him down on the couch and grabbed his mp3 player to listen to. As his own music flooded into his ear, he sat quietly on the couch and watched the stranger intently.

_Why do I keep seeing this boy? I think I must've seen him a total of 5 times in the past three days when I've never seen him before in my entire life? He is an enigma. A pink haired boy who's obviously not in school and writes poetry like this._ He pulled the slightly wrinkled paper out of his pocket that he found a few days before and scanned it again for the umpteenth time that night, not counting the other days he had had it.

"Hey." He heard a voice say groggily at a volume he could just barely hear over his music. So he switched it off and looked into the brilliant, but dull, amethyst eyes across form him.

Shuichi Pov

"Thas mine." I said, slurred because I wasn't quite able to control my speech.

"You're drunk." Stated the blond across form me.

"Whashit toya?" I looked at him cross-eyed, a goofy grin on my face.

He tore his headphones off and dragged me out of the room.

"What're you doin'?" I said as I found myself standing in the bathroom, dazed. As if from very far away, I heard the squeal of the tap and the sound of water running. Then a grim face turned towards me.

"Wha?" I stepped back, unsure.

The man grabbed my arm and forcefully propelled me into the shower. Clothes and all.

"Hey! That's cold!" I screeched.

The water was turned off and I was pulled back out of the stall. I just stood there, dripping, glaring daggers at the offender. _If looks could kill... _Then I sneezed and started shivering.

"Wait here." The blond growled.

He came back a moment later, set a bundle on the counter, and handed me a towel.

"Dry off and put these on, brat." He ordered as he stalked out of the room. He closed the door firmly behind him.

I peeled my clothes off and toweled myself dry. Then I picked up the bundle. It was a pair of flannel boxers and a concert t-shirt of Nittle Grasper.

If I wasn't feeling so horrid, I'd freak out: It was a limited edition t-shirt that I hadn't managed to get a hold of.

I slowly opened the door and peered out into the hallway. The door creaked, and in response, the man called from down the way "If you're feeling more sober, come and talk."

I crept down the hallway and in the larger room amber eyes once again met amethyst.

_What unusual eyes! _I thought. Yeah, I should be talking. _Is he even Asian?_

"Yeah?" I said grumpily.

He opened his mouth to say something and I interrupted him with "Wait. Who are you?"

"Yuki."

_Goody, a, monosyllabic kind of guy. _I opened my mouth and he drawled slowly.

"Nope, it's my turn. Who are you?"

"Shindou Shuichi."

"Why are you drunk?"

I grimaced, is that any of your business?"

He frowned back. "It is when you try and wreck my precious car."

"I was just feeling a little frustrated." I huffed. "And a little sad. That's all."

"Explain."

"I'm an author and just recently started writing for a big publishing company. They want my to publish my poems as well. I disagree with them mostly because I stopped writing those a long time ago. But they are persistent. I went to get smashed to forget for a bit. That's all." _To forget the bad memories that my poems bring back._ I smiled weakly."I'm not sure that you'd understand." I stood up to leave. "I'm sorry to intrude upon your hospitality, but I really should be going."

"No."

"What?" I turned around, shocked by that statement.

He held up a piece of paper. "This is yours, right?"

I reached for it with trembling fingers. I glanced at it and bowed my head with shame.

"Yeah."

"It's crap."

I felt my eyes start to water. "I know it's not the best, but I haven't written any poems in months." I choked out.

"A second grader could do better, but.."

I looked up. "But?" I asked hopefully.

He stared directly at me and I felt as though he could see write through me. See all of my secrets.

"But it conveys this feeling, passion that I thought only songs could. I'm impressed."

I felt dumbfounded. _Does he like it, or not? Why is he contradicting himself so much?_ Then everything started to swim before my tired eyes, and as I fell over, I saw a worried face floating above mine in concern.

**I need a beta!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am determined to give this story my all! I have a lot written. 50 handwritten pages to be exact. But it's still not finished! I think I should maybe write smaller so that I quit fooling myself. I mean, I feel like I've accomplished something when I write 15 pages, but that only types up to barely 6! Not even! Cries Waah! I'm so pathetic! Sniff

I was in water. Deep, dark, heavy water. It was pressing all around me. _I have to get to the surface! _I tried to swim up, but my movement was sluggish and I felt as though I was being drug down by weights on my feet. I kept trying. I pushed and strived for the surface that was so close, yet so far. Achingly slowly, I rose inch by painful inch to the light. As I broke the surface, I gasped for the wonderfully sweet air.

My eyes shot open and I sat up, gasping for air. The nightmare brought old fears to the surface. Sweat dripped down my face and I stared blankly forward. I tried to calm myself down and managed to at least slow my breathing. As I sat there, panting slightly, my thoughts raced behind my unusually still face. I slowed my thoughts and realized that I was gripping the blankets so hard that my knuckled were turning white. I unclenched my fists and scanned the room. Moonlight filtered in through the window, lighting up half of the bed I was lying on. _Bed? What am I doing in a bed?_ My thoughts started racing again. I held a hand up to my aching temple and told myself "No. Stop." All thoughts in my head paused. "All right, slowly." I muttered. I shut my eyes and concentrated. _I was talking to Yuki and I...collapsed I guess._ My eyes widened open. "All right, keep calm." I sighed and let out the breath I wasn't aware of holding in the first place. _I collapsed and now I'm...In his bed._ I concluded. All that thinking and deduction calmed my mind and body and sleep claimed me again. As my eyes fluttered shut, I could've sworn that I saw someone else sitting calmly I a chair in the corner while watching me with passive interest.

As light filtered into the room that morning, Yuki stood up and left. He went straight to the kitchen for coffee. As soon as the coffee machine was purring he went in search of a phone.

"Hello? Seguchi Tohma speaking."

"Yes, Tohma?"

"Hello Eiri."

"I'm taking the day off." He said gruffly.

"You're in luck today, Yuki." Tohma purred. "You have nothing on your schedule besides band practice."

"I'm sure that with your connections I could have nothing on my schedule anytime."

Tohma laughed lightly. "Thank you for the compliment. But are you sure that you want to miss practice? You do have a concert coming up..."

Yuki stopped to ponder that for a moment. _He does have a point._

A Nittle Grasper song started playing from the general direction of the couch.

"Yes, I'm sure Tohma. Hanging up." He flipped the phone off and rummaged through the my jacket on the couch to find a bright pink cell phone playing music, lighting up, and vibrating. All at the same time. The caller I.D. said "Editor."

He pressed a button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Shindou-san? Is that you?"

"No. He's...indisposed at the moment." He improvised.

"Oh. He was supposed to be coming in this morning with some poem ideas. Although he did sound a bit reluctant."

"He mentioned that you wanted to use his poems in his book. How did you find out about them?" He asked with interest. While the gears in his mind worked furiously.

"We found them published in newspapers. All it took was one search of his name in the database and we found all of them."

"If you like them so much, why not use those?" He said slyly.

Silence.

He smirked in victory as she said "Tell Shindou-an to come in around two for a meeting." Click.

As he replaced the phone he stood up and walked towards the coffee machine. He poured the steaming brew in his cup.

"Is that coffee I smell?"

He turned around and saw me standing in the doorway, yawning and ruffling my already mussed up hair.

"Yeah."

"Can I have some?"

He nodded his assent.

I padded across the floor as Yuki reached into cupboard and pulled out a mug. I sat on the counter while drinking my coffee black. I held it with both hands while breathing in the heavy steam.

"Your editor called."

I looked up in surprise and dropped the mug.

"AAHH! I'm late!" I screamed and ran out the apartment.

"Hey, baka! You're not properly dressed!" He roared.

Not only was I not properly dressed, I was also wearing one of his more favorite.

I screeched to a stop in the hallway of the complex, yelping as I got a rug burn.

I sheepishly walked back to the door and stepped back inside. Yuki stood with his feet planted wide in a firm stance, fuming.

"You dropped and broke my mug, and tried to run off in my clothes." He said in a tight voice.

I bowed my head and sheepishly said "I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need to leave."

"Your editor called." Yuki said simply.

I looked up to see that the blond had visibly calmed and mopping up the mess on the floor with a rag.

"Eh?"

"She said that they're thinking about just using your old poems and to come in at 2pm."

"Oh." I mouthed. I looked down at my clothes, then looked up at the tall man. "I need to change."

"I didn't feel like drying your clothes last night. So you'll have to do it yourself."

"All right!" I nodded my head feverishly, eager to help.

"Your clothes are still on the floor in the bathroom, and the laundry is the second door on the left."

I sped off in that general direction.

Yuki sat down on the couch while pulling a cigarette out. "Actually," He murmured. "I was too busy watching you."

I picked up my wet clothes with a towel and while humming lightly skipped down the hall to the laundry room. I deposited the wet items in the dryer and put the towel in what looked like the towel hamper. I turned the dryer on and peered into the front room to see Yuki sitting back with his eyes closed as he puffed on a cigarette. I breathed in the smoke quietly; wishing that I could have a nicotine fix as well and silently slid down to the floor at the entrance of the room.

Yuki opened his eyes when he heard the quiet "Wumph" of body hitting floor. He glanced around the room and saw me sitting contentedly against the wall breathing in deeply. Yuki held up his cigarette and looked at it intently. _Please don't tell me that this kid smokes. He's weird enough already._

We sat in comfortable silence. Yuki was puffing quietly while I sat in deep thought. As if walking through water I slowly got up and crossed the room to the couch and sat on the floor somewhere near Yuki's legs. I pulled a pad and pen from my jacket's pocket and scribbled a few random ideas down, unaware of my small audience. I pieced a bit of it together, but wasn't really satisfied, so put the stuff back.

"Interesting." Murmured Yuki.

I jumped with surprise at the breath that comment brushed across my ear. I turned slowly and found him leaning a bit over me, then he leaned back and said "You are a smoker, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You look underage to me."

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter what I look like. I am 19. Could I have one?"

"Don't look like it with your form and hair. Very misleading." _Yet cute._

"Are you enjoying this?" I demanded.

"Very much so."

I sat there with a scowl on my face, fuming. _I really need a cigarette now._

I heard a buzzing noise and stood to go for my clothes. Yuki grabbed my sleeve.

"Wait."

I turned and found us to be uncomfortable close. Smoky breath was breathed lightly into my face. I stiffened as I was drawn into his eyes. Yuki dropped my arm and stepped back a pace to continue smoking.

"Why do you smoke?"

"Bad habit I picked up recently. Helps to calm the nerves when you're nervous and keeps me from getting too frazzled when I'm writing." I shrugged. "Helps me think."

Yuki nodded and I skittered off to the laundry room once again.

I reached into the dryer and hugged my warm clothes to my chest. I ran to the bathroom and hurriedly changed. I dropped off Yuki's clothes in the laundry basket, then padded into the living room for my coat. I nodded at the man smoking on the couch. "Goodbye, Yuki."

I walked out the door and headed down the street. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and watched my steamy breath puff out into the frigid air. _What a strange man. Yet I feel drawn to him,_ I checked my watch. _It's barely eleven; I have three hours until I have to meet Mizuki-san._

I walked home for a nap. Then later walked to the office. Yuki was right. Mizuki had though about it and decided to take some stress off of me by using my old poems.

Boy was I relieved.

"Well," Mizuki chirruped. "I guess you should get straight to work on your book!"


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned back in my chair, popping my back, and I sighed. _I think it's time to get out._ I saved what I had finished so I could turn off my notebook and went outside.

Crisp fall leaves littered the ground and floated gently through the air. I sighed.

_Fall. Soon it shall snow. Soft, but icy, white flakes will float through the air buoyed by gentle air currents to land softly on the ground and go from being individual to being one in a million._

I looked up into the overcast shy. "Yuki." I murmured, and smiled. "Snow. How accurate. Icy cold, but beautiful. So easy to melt..." I trailed off. Then started trudging along again. Head bowed, thinking, and slowly walked along the deserted streets. I stopped and lifted my head.

_Where is everyone?_ I wondered. I looked at the nearest and was surprised to find closed.

"Wha?" I tilted my head in interest, then quickly jogged the few steps to the window and read the notice there.

"CLOSED FOR THANKSGIVING."

I blinked in surprise. "Thanksgiving? Oh." I continued on in disappointment. Thanksgiving didn't matter to me anymore. "But what about Mizuki?" I asked myself. "Doesn't she have a family to go to? I mean didn't I just see her this morning...?" _Oh right, she mentioned that she was going for dinner at a friend's house. She even invited me._

I had nowhere to go. No friends, No family. And frankly, I didn't care. But I used to. I grimaced. _Not since... The accident._ I shook my head. "I don't want to intrude upon her nice evening." _My problems are my problems._

So here I was, spending Thanksgiving alone.

"It's been a year." I murmured. Somehow, I thought that this day would worse than this. I mean, I had lost everyone important to me on this day in one fell swoop.

I looked up from my reveries and found myself in front of a coffee shop that was actually open. I let myself in with a tinkle of bells and a flurry of ice cold air.

A cheery girl leaned over the counter and asked with a bright smile "How can I help you?"

Her being happy event though she was working on such an important holiday somehow lifted my spirits.

A little.

I put a five on the counter and said "A double mocha breve with Irish cream please." I made a horrible attempt at a smile. But she seemed to understand. (Note: A double mocha breve is two shots of coffee with half and half, which is way better than 1, and Irish cream is one of the best flavors in the world! And no, that is not Starbucks talk. At least, not to my knowledge. It's good old lonely miniscule coffee stand in the middle of nowhere talk. Pretty common in the boon hickeys where I live.)

She tilted her head cutely. "What size?"

"Medium."

The register opened with a clatter and some change, along with a few bills, were placed on the counter in front of me.

"Be just a moment, sir."

I smiled gently (and not as painfully). "Thanks." I leaned against the counter heavily. The bell tinkled, announcing another person entering who was retreating from the blistering.

"Here you go sir! Have a nice day!"

I wrapped my hands around the warm cup and nodded my assent. I turned and found my eyes locked with feral gold.

Yuki stepped blithely past me and up to the counter.

I stood there in a daze. _What are the chances of meeting him here?_

I heard a voice ask behind me "Don't you have some people you should be visiting?" Yuki stepped in front of me with a tall cup of coffee.

Numb, I shook my head, not wanting to answer. His gaze felt penetrating and made me nervous. But I still had to ask.

"Yuki-san? Is.. IS it all right if I come over to your house?"

The older man looked at me, startled. Then looked annoyed. "I don't like men." He stated firmly. Maybe a little too firmly.

I looked away. "Sorry." I dropped my voice. "It's just that I have nowhere to go."

"Fine."

I whipped my head around and my eyes widened at the small smile I found fleetingly on his face.

"I don't have anyone coming for dinner. But that's my own fault. I don't much like company, but you do. Right?"

I looked at him even harder, rooted to the spot.

"Baka." The blond muttered and started out the door and down the street.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran outside. "Matte Yuki-san!" I jogged to catch up with him. When I was alongside I slowed down with an idiotic smile on my face.

Yuki lit up a cigarette. "What's your problem, brat?"

I shrugged, face now still. "Nothing."

"I'll believe that when hell freezes over." He muttered.

"It's just that I think I like you."

"I told you that I'm not like that!" He growled and stopped walking.

"Oh no. I'm not either. It's just that I don't have many friends. I haven't for a while. So no one's there much for me."

"No friends huh?" He puffed out a stream of smoke. "I don't see how even an idiot like you could manage that. You have enough charisma to befriend anyone." Yuki hid a smile at that thought by turning his head away from me.

"I don't know whether that's an insult, or a backwards compliment." I muttered. "It's just that..." I shifted uncomfortably as we started walking again "You're one of the few that's brought out my good side in a while."

Yuki snorted and I continued.

"I don't have much to do with people at all anymore. Because..." _I don't want to get hurt again._

The way that Yuki looked at me made me wonder if I had said that last part out loud.

"What do you want?" He asked unexpectedly.

I jumped at the odd question. "Wha?"

He glared at me. "You know, to eat?"

I flinched and shrugged dismally. "I don't know."

Yuki stuffed his hands in his pockets and said "Go figure. You don't look like one to eat much. You actually look starved."

"I do." _Every now and then._

"You should. More often too."

My eyes teared up. "Usually no one cares."

"What if I don't? I don't know you, and you're a freak anyways."

We turned onto a narrow drive, very near the blonde's house.

_Why am I telling him any of this?_

Yuki dropped his finished cigarette on the road and ground it under his foot without breaking stride. "I'm sure you could get through depression if you set your mind to it."

"Wha?" _How could he know?_

"You're not the only one suffering this thing, brat."

My mouth formed a small 'O'

We walked up to a building and through the doors. Yuki made a beeline for the open elevator and I trailed behind.

"Yuki." I called. "Why were you out?"

A glare was turned upon me as he growled "Why are you so annoying?" He advanced upon me. I was backed against the wall while staring at him in fear. "I wanted to know why I see you all over the place. Every time I go out, You're there." He leaned close. "Are you doing it on purpose?"

"I might ask you the same thing." I retorted nervously.

He growled in frustration.

"Honestly, the only time I've ever seen you was when I was drunk and slept at your house. Umm..."

I looked down to count on my fingers.

"Four weeks ago!" I concluded.

I looked up and felt like a prey being cornered by a predator as Yuki swooped in and kissed me. Yuki's eyes closed in pleasure as mine opened in shock.

"Ding."

Yuki drug me through the hall and stopped at a door. He drew his key out with one hand and held onto me with the other.

HE shouldn't have been worried: I wasn't going anywhere of my own will anytime soon. I felt numb. _Shock? Pleasure? Fear? Why won't my body respond? Is it because I believe that Yuki will make me happy again?_

All these thoughts rushed through my mind leaving my head spinning.

I was shoved roughly into the house as the door shut with a decisive click followed by the snap of a lock.

I slipped my shoes of and hung my jacket on hook. I looked at my hands and blinked. _Where is my coffee?_

Yuki slipped his jacket off and commented "You finished it and threw it away at the park."

"Park?" I scrunched my eyebrows together as I walked towards the living room. "What park?"

"You must be really out of it, baka. We walked right through the park on the way here. He flopped onto the couch a distance away from me.

"Oh." Once again my mouth made a small 'O' in wonder.

"I think it was when you were throwing yourself a pity party."

My head started to throb uncomfortably. _Great..._

"By the way, you're lucky that..."

_It's really starting to hurt now..._

"I really don't need you..."

"Shut up."

"What did you say to me?" He looked over to see me cradling my head in my lap.

"My head hurts, so shut up." I said gruffly.

Silence reigned for a moment then a simple question rang through the air.

"Why?"

"I haven't cried in a year."

Silence. Uncomfortable silence.

"Beer?'

"Yeah." I mumbled.

I heard soft footsteps and gentle hands wrapped mine around a glass. I sat up and took a large gulp. My eyes stung at the sweetness. _Foreign beer._

A wave of sadness crashed over me and flooded through my carefully made barriers. I gripped the glass too tightly in my distress and it was taken from me right as large sobs wracked my body.

"They're gone! I'm left all alone!" I wailed.

"How so?" Yuki asked. Seemingly unfazed.

"They died and I didn't! I should've died too! It's not fair! It's all my fault!"

Don't you just love cliffies?

All righty then! Do I need a beta? Or do I need a beta. You always find these people that have these really wonderful betas and keep them forever and I think my beta disapeared off if the face if the earth. No seriously. She just vanished. Kinda disapointing. It took me so long to find her too! Is there something wrong with me taht scares people off? It makes me wonder sometimes. So I will keep stressing this BETA IS NEEDED! NOW! Hm... IF I get a beta there is a pretty large chance that I'll continue "Unexpected amtch". Is that enough motivation for ya? Oh and by the way: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Welcome back to my house of drama! I'm such a naive sap. It's very pathetic.

Muse: Yes, you are pathetic.

Me: Sticks tongue out Ngh! Mutters Stupid Muse. I hate you!

All right! Back to this stupid drama that I can't get out of my head and that's the only reason I'm writing it. That, and the fact that my Muse gives me nightmares if I don't. So you should thank her, um him umm... It! For lack of a better word, my Muse has become an it!

Woot!

Back to the story.

Disclaimer: (I noticed my failure to post this in past chapters, so here it is.) I'm pretty sure that Maki Murakami's much shorter and much older than I. So obviously, I don't own gravitation. Cries. WAAH!

Flashback

_I bounced in my seat. "I can't believe that we're going out! We always have Thanksgiving at home!"_

_Maiko smiled onmy left and Hiro chuckled on my right._

_We all sat in the back of the car as my father drove with my mother up front._

_"Well," My Mother commented. "It is to celebrate your new career!" _

_I could just feel the pride radiating off of my family and friend._

_I smiled in happiness._

_"We're so proud that a publisher signed you on so soon!" My mother added._

_"Thanks mom."_

_My father turned to smile at me as a truck coming at us swerved into our lane._

_"Look out!" I shouted._

_I heard this horrible screeching sound and as the two vehicles crashed together my world went black._

End Flashback

I started shaking uncontrollably and a pair of arms wrapped around me, drawing my small frame in up close. The man didn't say anything: He didn't have to.

All I needed was silent comfort, however questionable it was.

_Am I attracted to him?_ I asked myself I was enjoying his company a little more than I should.

Yuki looked at me sleeping his lap. _When Quiet, He is really cute._ "Boy, you are one messed up kid." He murmured.

He carefully shifted me off of his lap and covered me with a blanket.

Yuki padded into his study and sat down while grabbing his phone.

He pushed speed dial and a cheerful voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Tohma, I need a favor."

"Yes Eiri?"

"Can you do a background check on a certain Shindou Shuichi?"

"Of course. May I ask how you know this Shindou-san and what you currently know about him?"

"He's a..." He hesitated. "Friend. He's and Author, his editor is a Mizuki, and all relatives are deceased."

"All right. How about what he looks like. Age?"

"19. 5 foot.(something, I don't really know his heighth sweatdrop)" He smirked. "Bright pink hair and amethyst eyes."

"Handsome Eiri?"

"No." He said firmly. "Too childish. Find out what you can on his past. Say, how his parents or siblings died."

Tohma chuckled. "Always direct and to the point. Anything else?"

"No." He smirked. "Thanks."

"Anything, Anytime Eiri."

"'Bye."

He turned off the phone and walked to the kitchen. In his experience, he knew that I would be hungry when I woke up.

I woke up to the smell of rice and soup floating through the air. I got up and wandered into the kitchen to see Yuki placing two meals on the table. We sat down and ate in silence. But it was comforting. Yuki reminded me of my old counselor, except he didn't interrogate me constantly; which I was grateful for. I felt like I belonged here. Here with Yuki. Except for one problem.

I set my chopsticks down. "Who are you?"

Yuki started to open his mouth.

"Don't give me any monosyllabic answers though." I interrupted.

He smirked. "I don't have to tell you."

"Huh?"

"You've had your company for the night, and you seem to be finished with dinner." He nodded at my plate. "It's 6pm so go home."

I found myself propelled towards the door and thrown out as the door shut and locked behind me.

I threw myself against the door, pounding on it with my fists. "Yuki!" I wailed. "Let me back in!"

"And you're not my friend!" I heard shouted on the other side.

I slumped down with my back against the door.

Unbeknownst to me, Yuki did likewise.

We both sighed and thought in anguish _What is it that draws me towards this person? Of all people, why him?_

I got up and exited the building, my head drooping.

"What do I need him for anyways?" I straightened.

"He's a jerk anyways."

I turned off the lane and walked along the rows of dark and empty shops. Empty of people anyways. Something caught my eye though.

"Wow, records shop!" I had been so busy working that I hadn't been to one in a long time. Even pressing my face up against the window and drooling sounded appealing.

I cupped my hands around my face and peered in. There was a bright display featuring Yuki Eiri and The Unfortunates.

I shrugged and started to walk off.

"Matte. Yuki Eiri?" I plastered my face back onto the window. "He's a famous pop star!" I shrieked.

A week later Yuki sat back on his couch with a manila envelope hanging limply in his hand.

He puffed on his cigarette for a moment then went, to his study. He sat down in his chair and spread the contents out on his desk.

Pictures as well as Bios met his eyes. Smiling individual portraits as well as group photos flashed at him. Apparently all the people (Excluding Shuichi of course) had died in a car wreck on their way to have dinner out on thanksgiving last year. All had dies on impact, including the freight truck driver who had crashed into them.

Yuki felt his throat constrict. _This boy is all alone with depression and is trying to make a living off of writing._ He shook his head in wonder and read on. _The boy wasn't even mentally stable in the first place. He was teetering on the edge and finally got shoved off._

"By a freight truck." He added dryly in a dead pan voice.

He heard the front door open and the thudding of feet running down the hallway.

"Shit. I should've locked the door."

He opened an empty drawer and hurriedly made sure all of the info went in. Then, locked it and grabbed a book.

I thudded down the hall and slid to a stop in front of the door.

Yuki looked up from his book at me. "What are doing here? You know, I can report you for breaking and entering."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the famous pop star Yuki Eiri!"

"I didn't hide it from you or anything. I thought that maybe you already knew."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Why would you think that?" _I mean, I did ask you who you were the other day._

I guess I took it for granted that most people who want to be close to me are obsessed fans."

"Well I'm not." I said furiously.

"It never occurred to me that someone would be so stupid as to fall for me on their own."

I ignored that comment. "Is that why I haven't been able to get a hold of you?" I frowned. "Are you out all of the time because you're famous?"

"Why are you here?"

I looked at my feet. "I had someone approach me about you not long ago."

He grunted but did not look up from his book.

"He wants you t visit your family."

"Tohma." He muttered scathingly. He stood up and slammed his book on his desk. "What does he think he's doing? Did he pay you to convince me to talk to my father? If he did, why did you tell me about him?"

I looked up with unshed tears in my eyes. "I told you because I didn't except money or anything form him. I told him it was your choice and that you had to realize on your own that you needed to go."

"You're lying. How much did he pay you? $100? $500?" He advanced closer with a mask of pure malice on his face.

"$1000?"

"Yuki." I stated bravely. "Even if I do convince you to go, know that I would never do it for money."

"Why. Why should you bother to help me if you're the one who needs help?" He asked, taken aback.

"Because you are more important!" I threw myself into a kiss with him. "I care about you, Yuki!" I announced when I drew back. "I'd do anything for you." _There. I admitted it. That wasn't so bad, now was it?_

_Why does he care so much about a messed up person like myself? _Yuki thought as he frowned in distaste. _How could he tell that I needed help anyways?_"Nobody does something for nothing." He said as he stalked off.

"I need you too, Yuki." I commented to keep myself from crying. _Dammit. Why does this man make me cry so much?_

"Why do you think I need you?" He asked curiously as he paused in the doorway for a moment.

"Don't you feel gravitated towards me? Weren't you the one to kiss me first? I think that you keep saying that you don't like men because you are in denial."

"What if I am?" Yuki asked, surprising the both of us.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll give you a chance." He turned to face me with a ticket in his hand. "Be at my concert on Friday." I walked to him and reached for the slip of paper.

As I grabbed it, he didn't immediately let go and his hand covered mine. He leaned close until I felt his hot breath on my neck.

I shivered.

He lipped my ear and whispered "I'll be waiting."

I'm getting to love these cliffies. Aren't you? MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil.


End file.
